Fibrous structures comprising a polymer soil adsorbing agent are known. For example, water-based polymeric fluids comprising a polymer soil adsorbing agent have been delivered to fibrous structures in the past. Further, oil-based polymeric fluids, for example emulsions, such as inverse emulsions and/or dewatered inverse emulsions, comprising a soil adsorbing agent, have been delivered to fibrous structures in the past. However, such polymer soil adsorbing agents in the past have been generally linear polymers, for example linear polyacrylamides, and have typically exhibited higher weight average molecular weights, for example greater than 4,000,000 and/or to about 40,000,000 g/mol and lower charge densities, for example between −0.1 and +0.1 meq/g. It has been found that such known polymer soil adsorbing agents, in particular, linear polymers, for example linear polyacrylamide, can exhibit an adhesive sensorial feel to consumers during use. In addition such known polymer soil adsorbing agents tend to exhibit chemical instability and polymer rigidity. In addition to the material issues, the current processes for producing the known fibrous structures utilize high levels of soil adsorbing agents, for example 50% or more by weight. These high levels of soil adsorbing agents create processing nightmares when applying the soil adsorbing agent to a fibrous structure. One major issue with the use of high levels of soil adsorbing agents is hard buildup on rollers, which creates web handling issues such as loss of web control and/or loss of traction of the web during the application of the soil adsorbing agent from the applicator through log winding in a fibrous structure converting line. Another issue with the use of high levels of soil adsorbing agents is clogging of delivery equipment, such as slot extruders, and/or non-uniform delivery of the soil adsorbing agents during application to the fibrous structures. Yet another issue with the use of high levels of soil adsorbing agents is clogging perforation blades. In general, the high levels of soil adsorbing agents creates a sticky mess throughout the application and winding process.
In addition to the processing problems, the presence of high levels of soil adsorbing agents on a fibrous structure suppresses absorbency properties of the fibrous structure, for example significantly decreases the CRT Initial Rate for the fibrous structure compared to the CRT Initial Rate of the fibrous structure without the soil adsorbing agents.
One problem with current fibrous structures comprising a known polymer soil adsorbing agent is that the soil adsorbing agent exhibits an adhesive, for example a sticky and/or tacky, sensorial feel to consumers during use of the fibrous structures. In addition, current processes for making such fibrous structures comprising a known polymer soil adsorbing agent using high levels (50% or greater by weight) creates significant hygiene issues and absorbency negatives as described above.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fibrous structure comprising a polymer soil adsorbing agent that doesn't exhibit the negatives described above; namely, doesn't exhibit an adhesive sensorial feel to consumers during use, doesn't exhibit chemical instability, doesn't exhibit polymer rigidity, and/or doesn't create hygiene issues delivery of such polymer soil adsorbing agent to fibrous structure during the making of such fibrous structures.